Discord With A Touch Of Insanity!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Ruby's been noticing it for a while now, but hadn't thought much of it. However, it's gotten out of hand, and if it isn't any of her teammates, or friends then it could only mean one thing. Something has risen, and it may be up to her alone to stop it before it's too late. Can Ruby, and whoever she drags along for the ride solve this mystery? or are they doomed to fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Drama Begins!**

For the past week Ruby had been jumpy. It was strange behavior for the normally peppy girl, and honestly her teammates were beginning to worry. They missed the old ruby, the one who convinced them to get bunk beds so they wouldn't have to throw some stuff out, the one who thought cat ears were kinda cute, the one who yang believed would never work up the guts to admit to having a crush on a certain someone, and whenever said person was brought up with the subject of "confessing" would act like a smitten preschooler...

Ok that last one sounded kinda like an insult (and seems strangely familiar), but you get the point!

It all started about a week ago...

The team had just gotten back from a certain mission, and where just now recovering from the events that had transpired a few weeks ago. (The breach had been a big deal, and the team had been worried about their leader...who had been caught by the enemy, but seemed fine) Then Ruby started acting "off", and claiming that someone had taken the cookies she had made before they left. Obviously her team denied it, and while she had accused them of the act, she quickly dropped it due to their alibis.

However, that just caused her to blame Team JNPR, or more specifically, everyone but the leader. (as Ruby claimed he wouldn't do it)

What followed was a ridiculous interrogation that ended with said team being rather annoyed with the girl, and said girls own team followed (however, one member in particular began to grow rather worried). Regardless, the matter was dropped, but not forgotten.

A few days later it (apparently) happened again, and once again ruby was freaking out. However, by this point both her own team, and Team JNPR just to ignored her.

In retrospect, Yang should of seen the events that followed coming from a mile away. Maybe then she could of saved her...

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose was the leader of Team RWBY for a reason. That reason wasn't because she was a talented little girl surrounded by people much older than her, nor was it because she was adorable. It was because she was a natural, and now this natural leader was mad!<p>

She wasn't sure who, but someone (or something) had been stealing her cookies. When she first started noticing she thought nothing of it, it was likely just one of her teammates taking a few for themselves. Then she was missing the entire jar, and now she wanted answers!

Admittedly accusing her teammates, and friends wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she had been angry at that point, and not thinking clearly. Now she only felt guilty. She hadn't trusted her friends when push came to shove, and now they were avoiding her. She vowed to fix this somehow, but first came the task of solving this mystery!

("but where do I start?") she thought. Ruby was alone in the room, having been "ditched" by her teammates. It was likely because of her actions , not like she could blame them. While it gave her room to think, it also made her feel even worse. It was lonely being alone. ("I can't think that way now, it's the cookie thief's fault!") she reasoned. Suddenly realization hit her like a tone of bricks, and she decided to make her way to the only person she was sure would know what to do, but paused.

("I can't ask for help on this.") she thought, ("I have to do this on my own, otherwise nothing will change!") with her mind made up she returned to her previous position in the room, and relaxed. She would figure this out on her own. There was no need to trouble others for her failures. With a new found resolve, Ruby Rose planned her next move. Her counter attack began now!

Meanwhile, her teammates were doing their own things as opposed to the rational thing, such as realizing there was something wrong. Regardless, they were conveniently doing these "things" together.

What were these things you ask?

Why it was an intervention in the cafeteria, and they were discussing their current problem while eating the special of the day.

"She's just over-reacting, that dunce always does things like this." Weiss reasoned "If we ignore her she'll come to her senses, and apologize. There's no need to do anything."

"I hope you're right..." Blake muttered "at least she stopped digging though the laundry." she added, but her eyes never left her book.

"I don't know, I just have this bad feeling..." Yang muttered "Like if we don't do something now, it'll escalate into something beyond our control..."

"You're over thinking it." Weiss reassured her "besides, what can that dunce possible do that's as bad as this?"

"I suppose you're right." Yang agreed

"I know I am, now then let's get started on that homework!" Weiss began "We can deal with the _Ruby __insanity problem_ after midterms!" She finished, and the other two agreed. They'd deal with it later.

With that the window of opportunity closed.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed sense then, and Ruby seemed to have forgotten all about the cookie incident. This pleased her teammates, but they decided that she needed to learn her lesson, and went their own ways to study. Perhaps they would have realized something was up had they stayed?<p>

Perhaps it would of made what was to come less of a drag?

"So it took the bait again did it?" Ruby muttered as she wrote down what she had gathered from the recent incident. It seemed like whoever/whatever this was knew how to sneak into her teams room, and make off with a pot of cookies without alerting them of it's presence (Those pots were expensive!) Knowing this it was safe to assume that she was dealing with a professional.

"A professional huh?" she said it aloud to make sense of it, and realized what this would have implied.

"I see, so a professional." she muttered "and that could only mean one thing."

"I can't be the only victim!"

**A/N: Edited a bit before I post the next chapter, I wonder if anyone saw this coming~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Which A Boy Becomes A Bitch.**

Ruby let out a cry of frustration. This no good cookie thief was clever, and covered its tracks well!

She was currently sitting in the cafeteria, with her newest partner trying to figure out the thief's next move.

"Can I go back to my room now," The voice brought Ruby out of her thoughts "it's honestly not that big a deal, and you can always just buy more cookies." Ruby glared at him, and while he would have normally glared back, he feared the shorter girl. It had all started a couple days ago.

_He'd been in the training room, learning what he could to get stronger after the incident in Forever Fall. It was embarrassing, and remembering that incident always brought up bad memories. Regardless, if he could get stronger everything would be ok._

_At least, he hoped it would._

_No, no, no! It would be OK! Jaune was the perfect example of trash getting better!_

_"I heard we've been through similar events, you and I."_

_Cardin let out a shriek. How did she get here without him noticing?! Turning to the source of his terror he came face to face with an impassive Ruby Rose. _

_"What do you want?!" the question came out a lot louder than he intended, but one couldn't really blame him. The 15 year old had terrified him, appearing out of nowhere like that._

_However, she seemed unfazed by the tone of his voice "I heard that you've also had sweets disappearing on you with no logical explanation as to why, or how." Cardin stiffened, how'd this girl know that?!_

_As if reading his mind, Ruby continued. "Something has been stealing my cookies, and sadly my team has abandoned me in my moment of peril, but I recently discovered that I can't be the only one who's fallen victim to this evil." Cardin was confused, so Ruby decided to get to the point "I asked around, and a certain pigeon made the off handed comment that you were suffering from similar incidents, so I came here."_

_"Ok…that doesn't really answer my question."_

_"Ah…" _

_There was an awkward silence between the two as they stood in the training room. Ruby, having realized she had no idea what to do now, and Cardin not really understanding what was happening. However, a thought occurred._

_"How did you get that information, I'm sure my team wouldn't say something like that for no reason!" _

_Ruby seemed surprised that he asked this "Um…well they kind of teased me for getting so worked up over cookies, and then started pulling on my cloak so I hit them."_

_"You hit them?"_

_"Yeah!" She seemed to perk up at this point "I hit them with my sweet heart just like how Yang told me to whenever boys ganged up on me!" Cardin suddenly had a bad feeling "I hit them until the brown one told me that you were in a similar situation, and then I came here."_

_"I see." Cardin muttered, it was at this point that he realized he was alone in a room with a girl 2 years younger than him, who's sister (while hot) terrified him, and both could likely kill him three times over. The worst part was that ruby seemed oblivious enough to do it offhandedly._

_Cardin may have been a bit arrogant, but even he knew the odds weren't in his favor. _

_"Well…I'm not sure how I could help you, so I'll just be goi-!" Ruby grabbed him by the arm, and Cardin's last chance to escape was lost._

_"I want to catch this cookie thief, and bring him to justice, and you're going to help me!"_

_"What, why would I do that?!" he asked, getting out of the younger girls grip. However, it seemed like she expected this answer "Because if you don't, I'll do what I did to your team for pulling my cloak."_

_She got as close to eye level as she could to him as she finished her threat "and **nobody** pulls the cloak."_

_"Fine!" He gave in, anything was better than making **more** enemies. "But why don't you ask Arc, he's your stupid friend isn't he?!"_

_"He's not stupid!"_

_"Oh please, he pretty much lied his way into Becon, did you know his transcripts are fake?!"_

_That was news to ruby, she'd have to ask about that later, but right now her cookies took priority. "That doesn't matter, Jaune is still Jaune, and besides…" she fidgeted nervously "His team's kind of not talking to me after I accused them of being thieves"_

_"I see." It seemed he wasn't getting out of this without some trouble. "Fine, I don't even care anymore!" With that Cardin left the training room "I'm going to bed"_

_"Glad we came to an agreement, see you tomorrow partner!"_

_"Whatever." If he was lucky, she'd get bored soon, and he could go back with trying to master his mace. Although, it wasn't until he reached the hall his dorm was on that he realized what he did. _

_("Was it really wise to spill the beans on Jaune?") He wondered, but in the end decided that he just didn't care anymore. Entering his Dorm room he was met with a shocking sight, and realization._

_His team was in pretty bad shape, and upon noticing him asked what happened with Ruby. It seemed that she had quite literally hit them with her sweet heart until one of them decided to rat him out (their excuse was that they were unarmed, figures.) When he asked why they didn't just rat her out, they countered saying that it wouldn't have turned out in their favor if they did._

_It was then, after Cardin explained what had happened in the training room that Team CRDL realized the situation they were in. _

Sighing again Cardin put his head on the table. "What's with this obsession of yours?" he asked, and Ruby glared at him again, but he continued. "Why are you so keen on figuring out why your sweets are disappearing?"

"It's to clear my name!"

"Clear your name?"

"Yes!"

"Shouldn't you just apologize for accusing your friends of stealing your stuff?" It was a pretty obvious answer, and even a bully like Cardin knew that this was usually the way to go.

"I did, but they're still ignoring me…" She muttered, and started doing that annoying thing with her fingers. "Did you know that they didn't even bother waking me up this morning? They just went off on their own to do who knows what!" she started to fidget around in her seat "I already said I was sorry!" she whined, and put her head on the table.

Cardin let out another sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and this girl wasn't helping. His teammates were at the other side of the cafeteria, keeping an eye on him, but not having the balls to get an closer ("Cowards."). Still, Ruby reminded him a lot of his dog, and he liked his dog.

"Maybe we should figure out who else in our general area's getting robbed?" He said. If he was stuck in this situation, he may as well add his input. Letting Ruby do what she wanted wouldn't make things go any faster after all.

Giving him a surprised glance, Ruby smiled "You're right! Maybe there's a pattern!" It seemed like her partner was finally willing to help her find this crook!

However, if they had paid any attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed a certain rabbit spotting them, and wondering what would promote those two from getting anywhere near each other.

The plot was beginning to thicken.

**A/N: What are your thoughts on the newest installment to this train wreak? R&R, feel free to try and figure out what happens next after all that's what makes things fun XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: From Pointless to WTF?!**

Team WBY was currently in the library with the self-proclaimed leader of the temporary group making sure that her team was ready for their midterms.

"We should bring Ruby along next time! She needs to study for these things the most after all,"

Weiss seemed to consider it "I suppose," turning the page of her math book she continued "Do you all want to get started on Grim studies next, or check on our paranoid leader?"

"Weiss."

"Alright fine, leader it is."

"Um…."

Turning to the new voice WBY came face to face with Velvet, who seemed like she was debating on whether or not to stay.

"Do you need something?" Weiss asked

"Why aren't you guys with ruby, isn't she your leader?" she asked right off the bat

"We need some space…" Was the answer Blake gave her.

"I see…"

"What's with the sudden curiosity?" Yang asked, wondering why the girl wanted to know about Ruby

"Ah, no, no, no it's nothing bad!" Velvet began "I was just curious is all…"

"About why Ruby's not with us?"

"About why she's hanging out with Cardin in the cafeteria…"

There was an awkward silence.

"What?"

It was then that Yang had a sudden realization, and ran out of the library as fast as she could. She ignored her teams cry's to wait, and ran toward the cafeteria. However, when she got there she saw no sign of her wayward leader/sister.

It honestly made her feel worse.

* * *

><p>"See, I told you it would work!" Ruby cried out as team RC chased after the apparent thief. Cardin was honestly surprised it <strong>had<strong> worked. The plan had relied largely on the fact that ruby was sure the thief would strike. It was almost like the gods willed it to happen.

It was a little odd.

It seemed ruby also realized how odd this situation was.

Regardless, they kept running.

"Are you sure it was wise to chase him without out stuff?" Cardin asked. Ruby looked at him funny before responding with a tone mothers usually used to explain things to a slow child. "My sweetheart's in my locker that I can call upon at any time, and we're still within the school grounds so the thief is likely a student!" Taking out her scroll, she made a call "Left overs, come in left overs, this is rose over!"

"Don't call us that you litt-I mean what do you want boss, over?" Ruby smiled, everything was going according to plan.

"The suspects heading for the front of the school, I repeat the suspects heading for the front of the school, over!"

"and?"

"And?"

"over!"

Ruby sighed, they may have been stupid, but they were all she had at the moment. "And you need to get there before it does, over!" She made sure to stress 'get there' so the three would understand it. Luckily it seemed they got the memo

"y-yes sir!" with that the line went dead. Welp, it would seem like those three would fuck this up. Thankfully she still had a human shie-some muscle to back her up!

Ruby Rose would never dream of using a human shield after all, nope!

"Onward to battle!" The small girl cried as she sped off

"Hey, I can't run as fast as you!" her partner in crime cried out, while part of him wanted out, another wanted nothing more than to get the person responsible for his suffering between his hands, and crush their little throat!

Figuratively of course.

Cardin Winchester was not a murder!

Nope!

* * *

><p>Emerald Sustrai could be described in one word.<p>

Dog.

That wasn't meant in an offensive way. She had a lot in common with a dog...moving on!

She was just making her way back to her dorm, in typical fashion when she was suddenly pushed aside by a very rude man. It didn't help that she was nearly trampled moments later by a group of soon to be very dead boys. However, just as she was about to stand, and show them why they shouldn't have been so rude the three boys were on the ground, and the rude man was staring at her.

He seemed familiar, but just as she realized who he was his expression turned from one of curiosity to one of rage, and he struck.

It all happened so fast, that emerald couldn't follow what was going on, and not to brag or anything, but she was confident in her reflexes!

Thankfully it ended with her a few feet away from her would be murderer, and in the hands of her eventual be victim.

"You, first you steal out sweets, and now you want our lives!" Ruby's voice was one backed by confidence "What's your end game, cookie thief!" she pointed an accusing finger at him as she said this.

Said cookie thief seemed to have snapped out of his small pissy fit, and simply gave the girl a confused look. However, he eventually got over that, and Emerald could only guess he was going in for a second try. She recognized him now, and unlike the ignorant kid who had by some miracle managed to save her, knew how outclassed she, and by extension this kid, were.

Her usual calm demeanor was all but shattered at the revelation, and she hoped that cinder would arrive by some miracle to save her.

She was brought out of these thoughts when she heard something crash into the pavement in front of her, and metal hit metal.

**A/N: As you may have noticed, this is kinda an experiment. For one, i'm trying to get in the hand of writing the characters without them being too ooc :(, still some comments would be nice D:**

**criticism would too D:**

**Even if this fic's pretty much mediocre at best, still at least it has story! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wha-!?**

"You're not actually taking any of this seriously are you?" Weiss asked as she followed Yang who seemed keen on finding her sister. Dam that Velvet for saying what she said, and dam her fear of yang preventing her from leaving!

"Of course not ice queen, but I still want to find Ruby," Yang replied, but her response wasn't fooling anyone.

"Maybe she's at the locker room?" Blake suggested "I don't think she would have taken her weapon to the cafeteria,"

Yang seemed to consider this, and after a few seconds decided that this was the best course of action. "Alright, locker room it is!"

"And what if she's not there!"

"Then we'll look elsewhere!"

"Do I look like I want to go on a wild goose chase with you!?" Weiss began as they neared the locker room (they hadn't been very far from the room when they decided to look for ruby in it honestly) "Besides, we can ask her about it when she gets back!" Weiss tried to reassure her partners loony sibling, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"And possibly leave her alone with that guy for who knows how long?!" Yang looked mortified "I'd sooner kill puppies then allow that!" With that she pushed the doors to the locker room open, and headed inside.

Her timing couldn't have been better (or worse, depending on who you asked). As she entered the room the trio heard the sound of rockets, and caught sight of a certain locker flying away.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Yang underwent an obvious reaction.

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

><p>Emerald could only gap at the scene before her. The kid who was constantly interfering with cinder's plans was actually confronting a guy emerald knew was stronger than her?!<p>

The kid didn't stand a chance, yet here she was.

"What are you doing, do you know how dangerous that girl is?!" the man asked, and emerald suddenly had a terrifying realization, this man could ruin **everything**!

"You're a thief, and just tried to murder one of my classmates!" the kid cried out "the only danger around here is you!"

It was at this moment that Emerald figured out what she had to do, and with her mind made up she reached for her weapons.

She could do this!

It took approximately 4 seconds for her to realize that she could in fact **not** do this.

The man had given up trying to explain himself, or fight against the girls massive scythe, and simply gripped it from the dull edge and gave it a strong pull in his general direction. Ruby, not having a lot of physical strength, was pretty much flung towards him. Afterword, he kicked her hard enough to cause her to loose her hold on Crescent Rose, and go flying toward the pavement bellow, where she was pretty much beaten into unconsciousness with his foot.

The man had never let go of her weapon while he did this, and it had happened in the span of 3 seconds.

Afterword, he had thrown the scythe toward the new arrival like a Frisbee, which took him out rather quickly.

This all happened in about half a second.

Emerald was down not even a second later, having been slammed head first into the pavement.

"Fuck, I needed her conscious to ask her where that woman is!" The man said to himself before looking over at the other students he had easily wiped out "Perhaps it's best to cut any loose ends, just to be safe, I can interrogate her later." he said to himself.

"I agree with you, cutting loose ends is always the way to go." the voice surprised the man, and he turned to confront the owner for answers such as "who are you", and so on, but before he even finished turning his head he was cut down by a crimson blade.

"Honestly, for someone who managed to run for so long it was pretty stupid of you to waste your time on children, and a vendetta." the newcomer shook his head, and sheathe'd his sword. Looking at the 'mess' before him, he wondered what he should do. They were still alive it seemed, and hadn't actually seen him, so there was no reason to kill them (it would cause a scene, and it wasn't worth it all things considered.)

The scythe hadn't hit the human with its bladed edge, the other boys had just been kicked a few times, so were likely fine, and he was sure cinders little hound's aura had protected her from any possible brain damage.

As for the last one, he liked her tastes.

Red, and black were great colors, and he was found of roses!

"Still, I should probably hide the bodi-!" He heard footsteps in the distance, and decided to hide. He couldn't afford to be seen, and killing to many witnesses was a risky move, especially if it was this close to beacon, and **that** man. However, he made sure to stay close, and hid in one of the bushes. Something made him stay close, or rather **someone**.

"It should have landed around here!" Yang had finally managed to arrive at the front of the school. It was difficult to figure out where that stupid locker would land, but they finally found it!

"Yang, stop you're ove-! What the hell happened here?!" Weiss was horrified with what she saw. bodies littered the floor, someone's face was in the ground, ruby wasn't moving?! "Ruby!" running to the girls side Weiss heard Yang's surprised cry and gasped when she noticed what had caused it.

Blake, who had decided to grab Cresent Rose from where it lay (over Cardin's body, the bladed edge just having missed his neck) glanced at her teammate when she heard her gasp "Weiss, wha-!" Her blood ran cold.

Yang was in a state of shock/confusion as she stood over a body, a dead body. Yang was at a loss for words, none of this made any sense! Hadn't ruby been trying to find out who was stealing her cookies?! How had this happened?!

From behind some bushes a the man gazed at two particular people. One caused him to feel hatred, and the other yearning. Regardless, he decided it was best to leave. He could see the Blake contacting someone on a scroll, likely a teacher, and as much as he would of **loved** to 'catch up' with blake, or kill the Schnee girl he couldn't afford to cause a scene.

("Welp, at least I managed to tie up 1 loose end") The man thought ("I can always come back and do the others.") With that the man, known as Adam Taurus silently made his getaway.

**A/N: Welp, that was a thing. ****Perhaps i'll end this next chapter, revise it after and then rewrite it with a lot better quality (with the story done, and all it won't be that hard.)**

**R&R, and if you catch any mistakes, be sure to let me know D:**

**Gonna tie up the loose ends next chapter XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It Was Rats All Along!**

"I really hate Spoilers Blakey, they take away from the impact."

"Really, i'd think spoilers add to the experience?"

"That's unexpected of you Weiss, i'd think that you of all people would disapprove of spoilers"

WBY was on their way over to Beacons infirmary. It had been a few days ever sense that incident, and while the team never found out who the dead person was, Ozpin had made himself quite clear; This incident had to stay "hush, hush". As for their reason for going to the infirmary, they'd been informed that Ruby had finally regained consciousness, and being the teammates that they were decided to visit their little leader. However, they had actually been informed last night, and weren't allowed to check up on her until the morning.

They wanted to give their little leader some good news, and wanted answers in return!

Finally reaching the infirmary the doors suddenly opened, and the transfer students from haven came out.

"Ah, what are you two doing here?" Yang asked, they noticed her and the woman responded "We came to visit a teammate of ours, I assume you're here for similar reasons?"

"Yeah...?" It was starting to get awkward, of course they were here to visit an injured person! "Well, we should probably get going..." with that Yang practically fled the scene, pulling her two teammates along the way. When the team finally made it inside, and the doors shut Yang realized she wasn't quite sure where Ruby was. When the teacher took her, and those other guys away she hadn't gotten the chance to visit, and this was her first time actually here.

As a result, she did what any person would do in her situation "Ruby, you around here?" Well what **some** people would do in her situation.

"Do you mind! This is a hospital, it's suppose to be a quiet place!" A random nurse yelled, so much for quiet.

"This is an infirmary!" Was Yangs response, equally as loud.

"It's the closest to a hospital we're going to get!"

"That doesn't make it one!"

"What do you know, you're only a student, and you're in here almost once a week Xiao Long!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

They likely would have continued bickering pointlessly if it wasn't for a certain someone breaking them up. "Ladies please, this is an infirmary and people are trying to rest."

"Ah!"

"My apologies Ozpin, sir"

"Enough about apologies, where's Ruby!" Yang demanded "Sir" she added after seeing Ozpin give her a look.

"Hi Yang!" said sister cried out from behind the headmaster of Beacon Academy, but she regretted calling out as soon as she did. "Um, Yang you're scaring me..."

* * *

><p>"Couldn't you do anything about the body!"<p>

"Don't go trying to blame this on me, this is our mess."

"I assumed you hated leaving loose ends?"

"And I did, i'm not willing to risk revealing myself for **you**." Cinder clicked her tongue at the mans tone. "Besides, none of them even knew I was there, the only real risk was Blake, and she seemed to preoccupied with worrying about whats her name." She didn't like this, that murder was sure to have Ozpin asking a lot of questions, questions she couldn't have, and with Roman stuck behind a cell she had limited options on how to proceed.

Worst of all who could she blame?

If it hadn't been for the leader of those stupid kids Emerald would have likely been dead, and her plans along with her. realizing that Cinder let out a satisfied sigh "I suppose fate has a funny way of playing with us doesn't it~"

Adam didn't respond for a while, but when he did Cinder knew he agreed with her on that regard. "Regardless, It may be best to hold off on phase 2.b, at least until this whole thing blows over," Cinder was about to object, saying why that was a no, no "and your lackey's face heals." With that Adam hung up leaving no room for argument.

"I'm going out." Adam would contact her later, for now she needed to blow off some steam, and salvage what she could. Mercury stood alone in his 'teams' dorm room. He wasn't sure about what to do, he wasn't really used to being alone anymore...

He fell asleep about five minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Why was Ozpin even here anyway?" Yang asked, the man had left a few minutes earlier after making sure the girls knew to keep what had happened hush, hush. Regardless, they weren't planning on telling anyone anything anytime soon.<p>

Even if they knew what the fuck was going on (which they did not).

"Ah, he just wanted to hear my side of the story" Ruby replied. After having managed to talk Yang down, and endure one of her bear hugs (her arm had apparently been broken by that guy from earlier, along with some ribs, who knew~). She had explained why she had been with Team CRDL. "Apparently, the only one with any serious injury was Cardin, he had a broken collarbone, everyone else just had come broken rips..." Ruby said this like it wasn't a big deal.

"and screw you too!" A certain person cried out from somewhere in the infirmary.

"Anyway..." Yang wanted to change the subject "We don't really care about those guys,"

"Likewise!"

"STOP EAVESDROPPING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS LIKE NORA SHOULD HAVE DONE MONTHS AGO!"

"I'M IN HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR SISTER, LEAST YOU CAN DO IS PRETEND TO CARE!" at this point Cardin's teammates were trying to run as fast as they could. Their flight or fight reflexes were on overdrive!

"I'LL SHOW YOU PRETEND!" However, before Yang could carry out her threat a dart landed on the nape of her neck. "Oh wow, did you really thi-!" three more followed, causing the brawler to fumble, and finally hit the floor when a forth landed.

"I said no yelling, and Mr. Winchester you shouldn't be yelling like that, it'll only encourage her, and make it harder for you to recover!" The nurse lectured, and much to Cardin's disdain she decided to lecture him about a lot more things while she was on it.

Yang was left on the dirty hard wood floor, some drool slowly pouring out of her mouth.

"Anyway..." Weiss tried to get back on track as Blake picked up her downed partner and sat her on a nearby chair as best she could. The girl was heavier than she looked! "What Yang likely meant to say was..."

"Why were you, and Team dumbass over there pretty much scattered around the front of the school?" Blake decided to cut to the chase, she was hungry.

"Hey that transfer student was there too!" Ruby never liked to exclude anyone, that was mean!

"Whatever, just talk!" Weiss demanded

"Well he tried to hurt her, and was the cookie thief, so I stopped him." Ruby began to play with her hair out of nervousness "When I noticed that he wasn't going to surrender I decided to get my sweetheart, and the rest is kind of a blur..."

"He beat the shit out of you, and then threw your overgrown weed cutter at me!"

WB glared at Cardin, but he just glared right back. He wasn't about to take their abuse, HE WAS THE VICTIM THIS TIME!

"Ah, I was wondering why you had a doggy cone on you!" Ruby answered cheerfully

"FUCK YOU ROSE!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RAISING YOUR VOICE!" the nurse from before cried out in outrage before shooting Cardin with some darts.

"WHA-?!" and with that the second victim to the nurses darts was on the ground, or in this case bed.

"Anyway," Ruby began "I heard about what happened from ozpin, is the cookie thief really...dead?"

"Yeah, that guy was pretty dead..." Russel answered before WB got a chance to speak, he would have continued, but a glare had him running to the hills.

"Is it really wise to be speaking about this with so many...eavesdroppers around?" Blake said aloud "Didn't Professor Ozpin want us to keep this matter...quiet?"

"Everyone in here but you three (WBY) and the doctor lady was pretty much directly involved, I don't think secrecy matters at this point sweety~" Sky answered "Hey don't glare at me, it makes me think of Mr, Snuffles!" that comment seemed to anger her even more

"Mr, Snuffles?" Ruby questioned

"Yeah, he's my pet cat!" Sky answered oblivious to Blakes rising temper "He's tried to kill me for years, Beacon was my only escape!"

"Why are you still here!" Blake was pretty angry now, but suddenly remembered no one outside their general group of friends knew she was a cat faunus.

"Don't yell at me Snuffles 2!" With that Sky took off, probably to do whatever it was Team CRDL did in their free time.

"Dick." Was Blakes muttered response.

"ANYWAY, at least now I know my cookies won't be stolen again, now that the cookie thief is gone!" Ruby said "That's...something..."

"Actually it turns out that rats were responsible" Weiss confessed "We saw them when we went back to our dorm the night we found you..."

"Rats?!"

"Yes, it took a while to kill them all, and we had to endure Yangs stupid cat jokes" Blake added "Just because i'm a cat faunus doesn't mean I act like a fucking cat!"

"You're a Faunus?!" Dove was down a few seconds later, courtesy of the blunt end of Gambol Shroud, but Blake seemed to have the decency of tossing him into a chair near his leaders bed. Mostly to make the nurses job a little easier.

"So what you're saying is...that guy wasn't the cookie thief?" Ruby asked

"Yes." was her answer

"And the fact that that guy took the bait meant for the cookie thief was..."

"A coincidence." Weiss answered

"So what you-!" Blake decided to save time and be blunt "What we're saying is that, yes. You pretty much got into something completely unrelated."

Ruby looked absolutely heartbroken, this meant that she really hadn't been a detective after all. She was just a stupid girl chasing nothing.

Noticing the time, Blake made a move to pick up Yang "It's almost time for class, we'll come check up on you later, ok Ruby?"

The girl just nodded.

"You're fine, right?"

"Y-yeah, i'm good Weiss! just tired."

"Alright, we'll be back after class!" Weiss then went off to help Blake with Yang.

"She should be up in a few hours!" The nurse told them when they passed her on their way to the door. Finally, after a couple of minutes Ruby was alone. Left to wallow in self pity, and sadness.

"If it helps, you saved me from getting off worse" Ruby looked over to the nearby bed where the exchange student, Emerald something? lay. "Sure you may have done it for something else, and got nothing to show for it other than some broken ribs, and a fractured wrist, but for what it's worth...thanks." With that the girl turned her bandaged head. She was likely going back to sleep. She'd been asleep all day though, even when her teammates came to visit her!

They hadn't stayed long though.

Still Ruby smiled, feeling a little better about herself "Thanks, and I'm sure your teammates are more worried about you than you think!" Ruby replied, and decided sleeping was good. However, had she left her eyes open a few seconds longer she would of noticed the Emerald girl flinch.

"Y-Yeah, I hope you're right..." The girl choaked out, but it came out like a whisper that only she heard.

* * *

><p>Ozpin sat in his office inspecting Crescent Rose. Other than the bent the man had made when he apparently grabbed it, and tore it from Ruby's grasp (according to the leader of CRDL, and that student from Haven) it was in pretty good condition, even if the transformation function was shot due to the damage. "What an annoying mystery."<p>

The mans name had been Chewy Quaker. Thirty-two years old, male, had some connections in the Mistral Underworld, etc. However, judging from the accounts given to him by the three who actually managed to stay awake long enough for them to see him do stuff, he'd been trying to do **something**. He also seemed to have been targeting Emerald Sustrai, if both Ruby, and Cardin's written reports were anything to go by.

Cookie Thief, really?

Regardless, he'd have to keep a subtle eye on miss Sustrai.

He also needed to get on with dealing with that stupid rat problem most of the first years, WBY among them, had been complaining about.

("I could do that later") he thought, and took a sip of coffee from his favorite mug.

**A/N: The End~**

**What'd you think?!**

**[silence]**

**Well fuck you too D:**

**Make sure to let me know if i missed anything, I read it, but I may have missed some things. R&R, and good night everyone~**❤


End file.
